The Secret Lives Of Ever After High
by ShinningBright
Summary: Drama. Every high schools got it. But this one is PACKED. Royals and rebels fighting, will EAH ever be the same? Secret relationships, fighting,lies. They have it all.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Lives Of Ever After High

The wind brushed threw Apple's beautiful snowy blonde hair. She sat on the cement bench in the Enchanted Forest. She came there whenever she felt alone ,sad, or stressed, there for, she never went there that often. Apple has been going there and weeping for the past couple of days. After what Raven Queen did at Legacy Day, how couldn't she? How could Raven be so selfish. Not let Apple have HER happily ever after, in her head she thought. She cried and cried thinking of how she will vanish and never have her happily ever she stopped. She heard something , or someone. There was no way she wanted to be seen like this, how embarrassing would that be! But, really the real question is, who would want to be in the Enchanted Forest? It was dark and foggy, once you're in no one can see you. She quickly wiped her face and sniffled,she carefully got up on her beautiful red apple heels, and walked slowly to where she heard voices. She swept the tree branches out of her face so her eyes see who was there. She finally got a good view of the person by stepping up on the brick wall border covered with tree branches. It wasn't so clear at first, since she didn't have her glasses or her contacts in. It was just Hunter Huntsman, but wait, he was not alone. Apple narrowed her eyes and there she saw Ashlynn Ella. She at first was confused. Why would Hunter and Ashlynn be hanging out secretly? Until, she saw them lean closer and started to make out. Apple suddenly dropped her jaw and gasped in a sudden movement, and fell straight on her butt off the brick stone wall border.  
>"Ow!" Apple tried to yell quietly<br>"Did you hear that?" Ashlynn asked slowly turning her head to get a glance of the direction the noise came from  
>"No?" Hunter responded<br>"Come on.." Ashlynn said with a worried look on her face, taking Hunter by the hand sprinting off deeper into the forest.  
>"Oh my! Ashlynn Ella! Hunter Huntsman!? What?! How could she not tell me! This is despicable!" Apple rambled on to herself<br>"Apple? Apple White?" Said a voice behind her. Apple quickly whipped her head to her left , letting her smooth beautiful snow blonde hair fly in the air ,and there stood the headmaster of the school, Headmaster Grimm.  
>"Oh uh..hi Headmaster Grimm." Apple responded<br>"What brings you to the Enchanted Forest? Don't wanna be found ?" Grimm asked while walking toward her. Apple dusted off her dress and struggled to get up, when Headmaster Grimm Held out his hand . Apple took his hand and got up, she once again dusted off her dress and looked for stains quickly. Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat and continued.  
>"Are you upset about something?"<br>"Well yeah, after what Raven did.." Apple started  
>"Please, sit." Headmaster Grimm said letting his arm point to the direction of a cement bench, then he continued, "Now, I know what Raven Queen did was very, uh- off the rails, but don't worry, I'll make sure you get your Happily Ever After. Raven Queen must follow her destiny, and I will fix this before anyone else gets this crazy idea about starting their own destiny."<br>Apple bite her lip, she wasn't sure if she should rat Ashlynn out, for breaking the rules. Grimm got up and patted Apple on the back and walked away and out of the forest.

Apple sat in her beautiful red and gold bed on her laptop with her glasses on. Raven came right on in and slammed the door. Apple jumped in surprise and hid away her didn't need a magic mirror to tell that these two were fighting.

"Do you mind! Gosh Raven!" Apple got up and shouted.  
>"It didn't mean too! Gosh!" Raven screamed, almost letting her powers flood the room.<br>Apple looked around the room and rolled her eyes. Raven was over by the window looking outside with her hands on her chin. Apple got very gracefully and walked over to Raven.  
>"Just tell me why you don't want me to have my happily ever after? Are you jealous of me? Jealous that I get my happily ever after ,and YOU DON'T?" Apple raised her voice in anger<br>"God Apple! What don't you get! Its not fair! You get the handsome price, being queen, and having the perfect ever after! And guess what, Just because of my mother, my ever after sucks ass! I go to jail, i am evil, i poison my friend,and i live the rest of my life terrible! And its not my choice. " Raven shouted back at her. Apples face dropped, for once she actually felt back for Raven's ever after, but that didn't change her mind.  
>"We could vanish at any second! Just like Headmaster Grimm said!" Apple said with a fearful look<br>"We don't know that for sure!" Raven said walking towards Apple  
>"It has always been forbidden to choose your own destiny! And you know what Grimm said about the damage that it could do to the fairy tale world!" Apple replied still in a angry worried tone.<br>Raven sighed and walked back over to the stoned window sill,and spoke and in a soft and sad tone, "I just...I just want to make my own destiny.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dorm #103, Hunter Huntsman and Dexter Charming's room. Dexter was knocked out at last night's Briar Beauty Bash (happens every friday), therefor Ashlynn and Hunter had the whole place to themselves. Of course Ashlynn, or any other girl student was not allowed in the boy dorms,so she had to sneak night. Not only was she not allowed , it was strictly forbidden to date someone like Hunter, due to her destiny. Her parents would be furious with her if they found out, Hunter's parents would be even more. Hunter and Ashlynn didn't care. They were in love. As long as no one else knew, everything would be fine.  
>The sun rose, the sun sprinkled along Ashlynn's shiny strawberry blonde hair. She was all curled up like a kitten by Hunter in his bed. Ashlynn eyes popped up right as she felt the sun beam down her neck. She look up at Hunter and smiled. She once again snuggled up to him and waited until he would wake up. About 15 minutes passed, and Ashlynn again drifted away. She woke up once more, she heard something. There was a noise coming from outside the door. The hallway. Ashlynn quickly nudged Hunter to wake up.<br>"Hunter! Wake up!" Ashlynn yelled quietly  
>"Hmm, Yea? Wait..what?" Hunter said sleepily, still trying to adjust his eyes.<br>"I think I hear someone at the door…" Ashlynn whispered.  
>"Ok, wait..Hide under the bed." Hunter responded, looking worried.<br>Ashlynn quickly grabbed a blanket and hid under the bed. Hunter opened up the door. There he saw Sparrow Hood, trying to pick the lock on his dorm door.  
>"What the hell are you doing Sparrow?" Hunter asked. Hunter was never a big fan of Sparrow. Sparrow always tried to be better than Hunter, Although he never really could. Sparrow was the most rebellious devious boy on the campus.<br>"Well, well ,well if it isn't Hunter Huntsman. I just came by to find something of Dexter's that, uh.. he borrowed of mine.." Sparrow said suspiciously  
>"Alright, fine make it quick, and uh nothing on my side of the room." Hunter said cautiously.<br>Sparrow rolled his eyes and started to rumble threw Dexter's things, when all of a sudden a cute little sneeze came from the room. Hunter bite is lip and popped open his eyes in fear. Sparrow crinkled his eyebrows and turned around and asked Hunter,  
>"Was that a sneeze? And why does it smell like major perfume in here?"<br>"Uh..um, what sneeze? Thats uh.. my ringtone for my..my uh..sister?"  
>"Bro, thats a little weird, and uh that perfume?"<br>"Dexter. All Dexter. He keeps like perfume or something as.. like a.. collection …" Hunter replied .  
>Sparrow was called lots of things, and dumb was not one of them. He knew Hunter was lying to him.<br>"You're lying." Sparrow shot at him  
>"Wha-what.. psh..no.." Hunter replied back blushing and grinding his teeth.<br>Sparrow started to walk towards Hunter's bed, when all of a sudden Sparrow's phone rang.  
>"Uhhh, hold that thought .." Sparrow said holding up a finger while he faded into the room to answer the phone call. Luckly Sparrow was yelling on the phone and wasn't looking., just enough time to get Ashlynn outta there.<br>"Come on!"Hunter whispered  
>Ashlynn got up and opened the window. It was cold in the morning.<br>"You're telling me i have to go out in the morning like this?" Ashlynn said pointed at her short silky, baby blue , laced trim nightwear.  
>"Sadly, yes, Ill come visit you later.. " Hunter said as he kissed Ashlynn and got her out the window as she made her way down.<br>Sparrow returned to the room and found no one. Not Hunter , or anyone. He searched the whole room, and nothing, accept a necklace that had the letters "A.E". I smirk came across his face as he shoved the necklace into his pocket and walk out of the room.

In headmaster Grimm's office sat Raven. She got called down to his office not too long ago, she has been waiting until Grimm came back, from wherever he was. Finally after a long 15 minutes of waiting, Grimm returned and sat back into his red leather chair.  
>"Raven Queen, it has come to my complete attention, that you are breaking thy most important, powerful rule of his faculty, or even worse, the fairy tale world. Raven. this is very serious, who knows what powers and spirits you can unleash if this comes thru!" Grimm spoke in a angry manner.<br>"I-I don't- I gotta go!" Raven yelled and ran out of his office with her eyes filled with tears.  
>Raven ran out. Apple stood outside the his office eavesdropping. Apples face dropped again. She didn't know what she was going to do.<p>

Blondie sat at the schools upper-level staircase with her tablet updating her enchanted mirror blog. As a pair of leather riding boots, walked towards her. It was no other than Sparrow himself.  
>"Hey Blondie" Her said as he leaned against the railing, as he winded at her.<br>"Oh hey Sparrow!" She said responded happily , as she clicked off her tablet.  
>"I have might just have the story of the century since Raven ." Sparrow said with a devilish smirk.<p>

"You dont say?" Blondie asked  
>"I do, but I am still waiting for someone to get back to me.." Sparrow responded.<br>"Great, let me know, can't wait." Blondie smile and walked away.  
>Sparrow pulled out the necklace out of his pocket and smiled , shoved it back in, and walk away. Little did he know, Duchess Swan was listening in. She wanted in on this story.<p> 


End file.
